


Bondage

by vkfarenheit



Series: Monster Batman [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Bondage, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkfarenheit/pseuds/vkfarenheit
Summary: The monster inside Bruce misinterpreted his feelings for a certain kryptonian.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Monster Batman [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983905
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Bondage




End file.
